


Friend like me!

by Lorelai3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Genie - Freeform, Genie of the lamp, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall comments on how Zayn's long hair and features remind him of Aladdin, giving him the idea of treating his hard working boyfriend to a magical experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend like me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old Ziall from my tumblr but considering the tragic loss of Robin Williams I felt I needed to give something back, that man was everything to so many of us across the globe. Our Peter Pan, our crazy nanny, our jumanji partner and our friend. 
> 
> R.I.P Robin Williams, we will all miss you, and we never had a friend like you .

As Zayn hopped out of the shower he grabbed a towel and dried off, his dark hair still dripping. He made his way back to his room where he dried it, it was far too long now covering his ears almost but he didn’t have the luxury of afford Tony & Guy. He grabbed his sweatpants and turned to see a sleepy Niall rolling over in bed, his mouth ajar and his hair a wild blond mess.

Zayn smiled to himself, his boy really was cute. He walked over and gently shook the boys arm, small grunts escaping his rosy lips. “Come on babe, wake up you have college in an hour.”

“I don’t want to go to college, I wants to sleeps.”

“Baby you aren’t using your words properly.” Zayn giggled, “Come on if you get ready now I’ll make you a packed lunch?”

“My favourite?”

“Of course, ham sandwiches with lettuce, cucumber and a pinch of salt.”

“Mhmm the bestust sandwiches I’ve tasted.”

Niall giggled as his eyes flutter open. He hid his smiled under the covers, his blue eyes staring into Zayn’s. “Come on beautiful, up!”

Zayn pressed a kiss on Niall’s forehead as he ruffled his hair before making his way to the kitchen. After 5 minutes of shouting “UP NOW!” to his boyfriend Zayn had prepared a packed lunch for the blond. His favourite sandwiches, a bag of flame grilled steak crisps, a bottle of cola and a Galaxy bar. As Niall skipped into the room he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s stomach, squeezing him tightly as he placed a series of kisses along his neck, tickling him gently.

“Hey babe, Mhmm you smell like something.”

“is it not my aftershave?”

“Now it’s new. It’s jasmine.”

“Oh new shampoo, is it nice?”

“It smells like an Arabian scent.” Niall giggled as Zayn turned around to face him. “What you giggling at?”

“Just thinking of an Arabian scent that reminds me, you look like Aladdin. You know with the tanned skin and the dark long hair, and those gorgeous, amber eyes.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow as he smirked at the boy, grabbing his waist and pulling him close. “Are you trying to seduce me, when we have such little time before your bus?”

Niall kissed him softly on the lips before picking up his lunch and finding his bag. “I’ll be home for six, plans for the day?”

“Go buy some paints, maybe a new canvas.”

“Buy watercolours, I like when you use watercolours.” Smiled the blond as he walked out of the door, blowing one last kiss before he left the flat.

Zayn ran to his room and looked in the mirror, he didn’t look like Aladdin did he? He stared at his long dark hair, his Arabic features and his eyes. Oh good lord he did.

A few hours passed and Zayn decided to head to town, hopping on the bus and turning up his music. He unlocked his i-phone and searched through his music, what was once full of great songs was now full of Disney soundtracks. He smiled to himself thinking ‘Niall’ as he flicked through under the sea, colours of the wind until he scrolled past a whole new world. He stared at the words on the screen until he had an idea.

As he hopped off the bus he rushed to the art store, buying his paints but forgetting about canvas. He stormed down the high street with a cigarette in his hand trying to find the right stores, each shop exactly the same, until he found the perfect place. He stubbed out his tab and ran inside the store, he looked around at all the furniture and clothes given to the charity store. He looked around for at leas 20 minutes before an old lady came over to him, her hair white and curled and her cardigan covered in patters.

“Can I help you love?”

“Yeah I know it sounds weird but do you have any Arabic looking carpets?”

“Oh yes we do pet, we have some with Indian and Asian patterns on. They look really nice.”

She took him over to a railing of carpets clipped to a clothes line, each one rich with vibrant colour and bold patterns. He searched though them and found one that was perfect. The gold sticking clashed with the vibrant purple fabric, all mixed together along with the blue swirls and flowers. The gold tassels fell from the corners which made Zayn think instantly of the magic carpet. He paid the lady and carried the rolled up carpet under his arm. 

Next he headed to a pawn shop, as he entered he saw the sparkling silver and gleaming gold that decorated the room. He looked around but found nothing but silver teapots, gold candlesticks but nothing like what he was looking for. He signed as he gave up and decided to leave, a little disappointed in his failure. As if by magic he saw it from the corner of his eyes, he turned to see the rusty gold oil lamp. He ran over to it and took in to the counter, paying little attention to the price tag.

He made his way back to his and Niall’s flat ready to set everything up. Niall walked home from the bus stop, holding his books in his arms he began to speed up, taking quick steps eager to get home. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, his books falling to the floor as he gasped in amazement.

The room was lit by nothing but candles, filled with the smell of incense sticks and jasmine candles. The windows were covered in purple and blue silk sheets and in the centre of the room lay a beautiful carpet. It was almost identical to the flying carpet from Aladdin, all purple and blue with gold trimmings and ruffles. 

“Zayn?”

As Niall spoke a big shot of smoke appeared from the floor and when it cleared Zayn was stood there, he wore nothing but white shorts, his chest exposed and bare. “Zayn what the hell?” Niall giggled. “Sorry, smoke bomb. Just to be dramatic.”

Niall stepped forward and kissed him, putting his bag down beside the table. “What is all this?”

Zayn wrapped his hands around Niall’s slim waist, a smirk across his face, he handed Niall the old golden oil lamp. “Well tonight Mr. Horan I am your Genie. I will take you on a magic carpet ride and grant you three wishes.” Zayn raised his left hand and lowered two fingers, waving the remaining three in front of Niall. Niall grinned and blushed, was Zayn really role-playing Aladdin for him?

Zayn reached behind Niall and turned on the stereo, the blond almost instantly recognising the song, it was a piano cover but the melody was familiar. ‘A Whole New World’

"Three wishes?"

"Yup, three. but no wishing for more wishes."

"So you're MY magic Genie?"

Zayn stood back and winked, "Of course I am, can your friends do this?" he asked as he picked up three apples from the fruit bowel before he began to juggle, the blond boy laughing as he watched the fruit twirl though the air and back into Zayn's hands. As he put the apples down he grinned at Niall, "Can you're friends do that?" as he pulled a bunch of flowers from under Niall's shirt. "Can your friends pull this, out of their little hats?" he said again with a grin as he pulled out a toy rabbit from his beanie. Niall could only clap as he watched Zayn's little magic show.

With a smirk Zayn stepped back and bowed before Niall, holding out his hand for him to take it. Niall placed his left hand in Zayn’s, the older boy taking the lead and placing the blonds other hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand carefully on the younger boy’s waist.

“Mr. Malik are you asking me to dance?”

“Sure am baby!”

Niall smiled, his cheeks turning red as he began to blush, Zayn placing a peck on his cheek. Zayn led, moving slowly across the carpet to the sound of the piano in the background. Niall began to hum along to the tune, his eyes sparkling as the light from the candles bounced off them. Zayn twirled Niall until his back was pressed against his chest, he turned his head where his lips were met by Zayn’s. As they pulled apart Niall giggled before Zayn spun him around. “So Niall, what are your wishes?”

Niall crossed his arms and pondered, a devilish smirk across his face. “My first wish is for, erm a, erm a Nandos.”

Zayn bowed before him and winked, “Your wish is my command.” He through on his tracksuit bottoms and a hoody before running out of the door, quickly returning to grab the keys to his motorbike.

Niall made himself comfy on the carpet, he fell back onto the fluffy fabric and inhaled the perfume from the incense sticks. He had removed his jeans and lay there in nothing but his boxers and one of Zayn’s baggy band t-shirts. He heard the door open and he shot up to see Zayn stood there with windswept hair and a Nandos bag in his hand. “Your first wish is granted.”

Niall squealed with excitement as Zayn handed him the bag, taking a bite out of a Perrie Perrie chip. He finished the chip and placed an appreciative kiss on the darker boy’s lips, the spice shooting through him. Niall quickly demolished his first wish, sharing his chips and his burger with his boyfriend. “Ready for your second wish love?”

Niall nodded as he removed the baggy shirt, rolling over onto his stomach and lying on the floor. “I wish for a back massage from by sexy boyfriend.”

Zayn was more than happy to grant that wish, climbing onto of Niall he sat on his bum, grabbing a quick squeeze as he leaned down to kiss his neck. His hands worked there way over Niall’s shoulders, slowly rubbing and soothing the ache Niall had carried all afternoon. He rubbed his thumbs in a circular motion as hade his way down his boyfriends back. Niall’s let out a series of ‘mhmm’s and ‘ahhs’ as he let his body fall into a state of complete relaxation.

Zayn flipped Niall over, staring down at the blond who looked completely content, like a tired kitten, purring every now and then. “Thank you Zaynie.”

“Ready for your last wish? Better make it a good one.”

Niall jumped up and kissed Zayn, wrapping his fingers through his dark hair as he kissed his slightly chapped lips. He grinned into the kiss, Zayn could feel his lips curl into a smile. “You can’t grant my last wish Zayn.”

“And why’s that?”

Niall pressed another gentle kiss on Zayn’s lips, “Because you already came true.”

Zayn felt his smile turn into a Cheshire cat grin as he crashed his lips against Niall’s, tucking his head into the crook of his neck and placing a series of kissing across the skin. Niall giggled as the sound of Zayn’s kisses tickled his ear.

“Did you enjoy your magic carpet ride baby?”

“I sure did, and I know I’m going to enjoy what were going to do on this rug.”

“Oh and what’s that?”

Niall grinned and gave Zayn a seductive look, he raised his lips to Zayn’s ear and whispered. “let’s just say it’s not your lamp I’m going to rub.”

Zayn bit his lip as Niall placed a series of kisses along his jaw line before making his way to his neck. “Baby, you ain't never had like me!”


End file.
